Of Boredom and Bars
by Poison Apples
Summary: Two blondes walk into a bar.  Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.  Set after an alternative ending of CC anime  and FMA.  A story in drabbles because I am lazy.
1. Of Boredom and Bars

**Her**:  
>She masks her homesickness with a smile as she roams the enemy motherland.<p>

A faithful demon dogs her every step. Her closest friend now only carries a sword for those really desperate situations. And all of the luggage still.

Her uniform itches, but she has learned in the subsequent years that it's better to dress modestly. And what she loses in mobility is more than made up for with the amount of weapons she can now hide.

She tries not to hate the people following the wrong shepherd.

She does her job not for any government, but for the people.

**Him**:

_Be thou for the people. _

A different world, but the government still sucks. And he _still_ lives by that rule. He has lost so much- he figures that as long as he doesn't obtain anything too permanent, his brother is finally safe.

And if he never sees his father again, so much the better.

Though he misses the Bastard (Colonel, whatever) and the rest of them.

But he is where he is. He has his brother and his alchemy. And he can still help people.

He is content. Or so he tells himself.

Still, he's just the teeniest bit bored.

**Them**:

Two blondes walk into a bar. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.

If only, weep the regulars.

Two voices raised in argument, a crackle of blue, followed by the clash of steel.

Two crazy grins of relief-of finally, finally letting loose.

Two identical sighs from companions too accustomed to this sort of chaos. Already, they're apologizing to the barkeeper, and starting to drag their respective partners away.

They go different ways at the door. Each blonde content with the night's work. And that they would never see each other again. They should've known better than to test Fate.

* * *

><p>There will be a part 2 coming...sometime.<p>

A/N: Just a quick thing I had on my mind and wanted to post.

Cheers.


	2. Of Attics and Arguments

**Her:**

She's facing a demon, but it's small and her mind is on autopilot. She can't get that boy from the bar out of her head- fighting with someone who cared just as little for property-damage had been….refreshing.

She huffs in annoyance. "Sword!" she yelled, hand outstretched.

She dodges a swipe to the head. When fighting demons, usually a confined space works well for her. But this demon is crafty and knows it. So when it crashes through the window, sprouting wings, she's not really surprised.

The fist that grows out of the ground and captures it, that was a surprise.

**Him: **

Even with his brother, he misses that camaraderie he had with Eastern HQ, and Pinako, and Winry. He's wistful.

That's when a chimera bursts through an attic window two houses down. He reacts automatically and creates a hand to grab it. All before his brain catches up and he realizes that it can't be a chimera.

That's when a yelling girl leaps out of the window wielding a sword and stabs the chimera. Only for it to dissipate.

She leaps off the stone fist, and lands before him in a crouch.

He doesn't recognize her until she stands back up.

**Them**:

"You!" Two voices yell out, fingers pointing accusingly.

And the arguments are so like the ones they remember. Fighting with the Colonel and Sister Kate, and the Elder, and Winry, and even their enemies. The words are practically meaningless-after all-they've heard them all before. _Destruction of property, shorty, reckless endangerment, shrimp, blonde, _etc.

And that's when they hear the roar of multiple demons crashing through multiple attic windows.  
>Suddenly the town is much emptier than either of them remember.<p>

Immediately, they whirl away from each other, back-to-back and face the new threat together. As comrades, albeit semi-reluctant ones at that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So this was supposed to be the end of it, except for a short little extra, but people really seem to like it, so who knows?

This was just meant to be practice towards actually writing a multi-chapter story-thing. I realize that drabble chapters aren't really a great step forward, but eh, baby-steps. In any case, this chapter has a very open ended ending, so I might return to it later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Chrono Crusade.


End file.
